love and legends a heir to the Wolfson throne
by estelacastro0706
Summary: a year after Reiner and lilac got married and soon they were blessed with a beautiful daughter and their daughter will follow her parents' footsteps
1. chapter 1

once upon a time in the human domain lived king reiner and his beautiful and kind-hearted queen Lilac they met during the battle with the witch queen

during the war against witch queen during the battle against the witch Queen lilac and the King they got to know each other and fell in love and a few months later they got married in lilac's world and she became queen of the human domain

after a year of being married to Reiner

lilac found out she's pregnant with Reiner's son or daughter and the heir to Reiner's throne and as months passed by lilac's stomach grew bigger and bigger each month and Sophie watch over lilac and iseul would sneak out some extra sweets for lilac and the unborn child and when Reiner isn't busy lilac would ask her husband to play a song on the piano for her and their child

one beautiful spring day lilac was walking in the garden with soliare by her side and then lilac felt a suddenly pain and fell to her knees and soliare said lady lilac! are you alright?! and lilac shook her head and said the baby's coming!? and altea and soliare took lilac to a clean room to have the baby and iseul saw what's going on and run to Reiner's office

iseul: lord wolfson! come quick

Reiner said what is it? iseul? and iseul replied it's your wife she's having the baby any minute now and Reiner ran to the room and Sophie saw him coming Reiner you're just in time and Reiner asked did i missed anything?

before Sophie could answer a yell was heard from the room it was from lilac saying where's is Reiner i want him to see the birth of our first child and soliare open the door and said my lord your wife wants you inside when the baby is born Reiner nodded and came inside

lilac is breathing hard and gripping the blankets hard and she felt a hand on her shoulder and lilac open her eyes to see Reiner by her side

and a few minutes later lilac was squeezing Reiner's hand and pushing

soilare: you're almost there lady lilac just one more push and the baby will be here

lilac nodded and she begins bearing down and pushed again and Reiner smiles at his wife doing a great job bringing their child into the world and five minutes later lilca gave one last push and then a baby cried was heard soilare said congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl and altea help clean up the baby and soilare said my lord wolfson would you like to hold your daughter

Reiner said yes i would like that and soilare passed the infant into her father's arms and Reiner saw how beautiful their daughter was she had black hair, snow like skin, and fire red eyes, and he saw she was as beautiful as a white rose in the spring and lilac smile at her husband holding their daughter and Reiner handed the baby to lilac

lilac took a look at her daughter and she said oh hello my little girl ohh you're so beautiful and Reiner what should we name her

reiner said you should named our daughter you gave birth to her and lilac look at her daughter and thought about it and one name was perfect for their daughter

lilac: we should name her Roseline

Reiner: that's a perfect name Roseline

a few months later Roseline was blessed by the church and the kingdom and castle welcome Roseline to the human domain and one day at night lilac was in the nursery with a fussy Roseline in her arms

lilac: hush Roseline it's ok you're safe and i walk Roseline into the music room and saw Reiner was in here

lilac said Reiner shouldn't you be sleeping right now and Reiner see his wife exhausted and Roseline fussy and he said is the baby fussy and lilac said yes i thought if i sung to her she would fall asleep and reiner said it's a good idea

reiner starts playing the piano and lilac started singing _a lonely king was fighting in a war and one day he met a beautiful maiden with hair dark as night and skin white as snow they bonded over music, kind to people and soon they wed and had a beautiful daughter and they felt very proud_

soon they see Roseline fast asleep and they put her in the crib and they went to bed to sleep.

to be continued...


	2. chapter2 sixteen years later

sixteen years later

a few years has passed and Roseline has grown into a very beautiful young woman and she became a big sister to four little sisters marigold, Daisy, Hannah, and lastly April they're 7 6 5 and 4 years old and Roseline is turning 16 this year and according to her ancestors normally is the first born son who inherits the throne but since lilac and Reiner have all daughters Roseline would be next in line for the throne since she is the oldest and her younger sisters are the second third fourth and fifth in line for the throne when they're older

everyone in the human domain loves the princess roseline because of her kind heart her beauty and her bravery and strong will everyone things that Roseline would make a good Queen one day just like her mother lilac

also sons of Nobles and Kings lineup to ask for Roseline's hand in marriage but Roseline only want to marry for love just like her parents did and tonight is her coming of age party

Roseline was wearing a very beautiful red Rose dress her hair was put into a braid she looks into the mirror as her father says you look just like your mother everyday but you have my eyes and your sisters look up to you and my daughter if you think of getting married one day listen to your heart just like I did

Roseline said what if it's not meant to be father Reiner said Roseline I was just like you when I was younger

I was fighting a war and protecting this Kingdom and other domains then I met your mother she was a good fighter, a great Ally, and the love of my life when I looked at her for the first time I thought she was beautiful but I was wrong she was absolutely magnificent

listen Roseline you'll make the right choice just like I did when your mother and I fell in love if we didn't you and your sisters when they exist just remember Roseline we love you and your sisters also loves you

and Reiner hugged Roseline and

later on soilare said announcing king Reiner and queen lilac now announcing the young princesses Marigold, Daisy, Hannah, April,

Reiner came walking down the steps with lilac's arm around him and their young daughters came down the steps holding hands

soilare said ladies and gentlemen announcing the guests of honor of this party the king and queen's eldest child princess Roseline

Roseline came down the steps gracefully many princes want to dance with her and then a prince from the Elfen domain name eric just came in and Roseline saw him and her eyes widen looking at him and Eric Saw Roseline and froze at the sight of her

Eric thinks himself wow she's so beautiful I bet she gets lots of suitors her hair is dark as the night her skin is as white as snow in the winter and her eyes are as red as a rose I should ask her to dance

before eric could ask Roseline to dance a boorish son of a Noble ask her to dance and while they dance then the boorish Prince asked her run a kingdom is a heavy responsibility for a princess you are beautiful good figure and you could marry me and give me Sons even though that you are caring about those awful peasants

Roseline said angrily awful peasants?! listen to me hear Prince I'm not some dumb princess who would fall under your charms so back off and how you treat women despicable

then the prince grab roseline's wrist and said no girl has ever turned me down no one and then before he could slap Roseline Eric grab the prince's wrist and drag him to roseline's father

eric: my lord and Lady this Noble prince was about to slap your daughter cross the face and threaten to hit her if she doesn't marry him

lilac got mad and froze the prince's feet to the floor and said how dare you!? you can't order my daughter to marry you she is not some prize that you could have around your arm she's a living person

the boorish prince said now I know who the princess takes after her hard-headed foolish mother and Reiner said how dare you insult my wife and daughter you know insulting a queen or princess is rude of a prince from a neighbor kingdoms apologize to my wife and daughter

the noble boorish Prince said no then the prince's father said that's it son I am tired as you are going to reform school apologize to princess Roseline and queen lilac

the boorish prince said fine I'm sorry

and Reiner turn towards Eric and said thank you for saving my daughter from being slapped what can I do to repay you young men

and Eric said I've been wanting to dance with your daughter all night

Roseline said yes you may dance with me

and later on that night Eric and Rose line dance the night away reiner and lilac See the love in Prince Eric's eyes for their daughter and Reiner announce everyone now this night celebrates Roseline's 16th birthday and I like to announce roseline is now able to become Queen one day when she chooses

Roseline hugged her parents and said thanks father

Roseline turn towards Eric and said I know we just met but I feel that one day when we get to know each other I want to become your wife

and eric said I would like that too and before he left he gave Roseline a necklace and elf tradition giving a girl necklace that shows she's betrothal

roseline went to bed and she dreamt ofshe dreamt of her future with eric.

to be continued...


	3. final chapter

two years later...

Roseline was now 18 years old and she had stepped up to become Queen and as it was planned she and Eric are engaged to be marry this coming summer and marigold, daisy, Hannah, and april were now 9,8,7, and 6 years old and Reiner and lilac help Roseline with her duties of being Queen

on a warm summer day Roseline was dressed up for her wedding and her mother help put makeup on Roseline's face and said there all finish and lilac looked at her daughter and signed

Roseline this will be the greatest day of your life said lilac

Roseline smile at her mother and then looked at the window nervously lilac: what's wrong my beautiful rose ?

Roseline: I'm just nervous about marrying eric what if we grow apart in the future?

lilac said it's normal to be nervous and my sweet heart i know eric loves you so much eric wouldn't look at another woman he only loves you just remember that honey always listen to your heart

twenty minutes later Roseline and eric now married and Reiner smiling at his daughter

a few years later Roseline gave eric four sons and four daughters also a year after Roseline got married her parents were in the forest and they found a baby boy wrapped in a cloth and they adopted him as their son he was named alex

and they all lived happily ever after.

the end...


End file.
